


Some desires can lead you to hell’s heart

by Magichemistry



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Medical stuff, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry





	Some desires can lead you to hell’s heart

“You’re a fucking cunt! A fucking cunt!” Adam screams with all the rage he’s capable of.

The apartment is a mess. A raging mess. The table is broken, there’s a mirror on the floor shattered in pieces, the sofa is flipped over.

“Shut up! Shut up!” You cover your ears and shut your eyes, like if you could make all disappear: the sadness, the anger, the screaming in front of you.

“You fucking coward!” Adam grabs your arms and pulls them down. You don’t know if he was trying to hurt you on purpose but he did. “Listen to me! I’m tired of this shit, fucking tired!”

“Stop! You fucking idiot! Just stop!” you spit at him.

Your face contorts into something horrible, Adam thinks.

“Aaaaaah!” Adam screams and punches the wall with his bare fist. There’s a hole now in the formerly perfect wall.

“You fucking psycho!” You walk backward until your back hits the door. “You’re a maniac! Crazy!”

Adam looks down in shame and shakes his head. How did you end up like this? There’s no place for love here, only hate and resentment.

How did a simple argument over jealously end up this way? Maybe it was his fault for smiling too much to that girl at the store. Or maybe you’re insecure and have issues he’s not willing to help you solve.

“I’m so done with you,” he says. This time in a calm tone. “I’m tired of you. If I could only never see you again.”

Your heart breaks into pieces at hearing his words. He can’t be serious. No. Not your Adam.

“Don’t say things you will regret,” you sniff.

Adam lifts his gaze at you. He has a blank expression. But his voice and words tell you everything.

“The only thing I regret was meeting you.”

That’s enough for you. Your arms and legs move as if you were a robot with no will and you grab the keys. You exit the apartment running, not even caring if the door is closed.

“Come for me, come for me,” you chant as you run. But that’s your problem, Adam is Adam, not a charming prince.

“Come for me.” You break down in tears and you’re still alone.

You get in the car you and Adam bought months ago, after saving every single penny you could.

“Just Tonight” by The Pretty Reckless is playing on the radio and your tears keep falling down, with your forehead leaning on the steering wheel.

You turn the car on and without even caring if your seatbelt is on, you leave. You leave everything behind, all the things that make you hurt, all the love for him. You leave Adam behind.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Just tonight I will stay and we’ll throw it all away,” you sing along, with the rain as your only companion. “When the light hit your eyes it’s telling me I’m right.”

You drove through the city but you needed more speed. And the traffic wasn’t going to give you that. So somehow you ended up in this chain of mountains where the road is guarded by big thick trees that make everything darker.

The car lights aren’t helping and you can barely see what’s on the road. The trees are like shadows chasing you and the tears on your cheeks are a reminder of why you’re here.

“Adam…” you sob. You remember his words, how full of hate they were and you wonder if he ever loved you.

You get no answer because one moment you’re on the road and the next you lose control and you’re rolling down a hill.

Everything goes in slow motion, almost as if it’s happening to someone else or it’s a movie scene.

It’s a lot of noise, twisted metal imprisons you and something slick runs down the side of your head.

“I’m dying,” you think. You don’t want to look at your body, afraid you will feel a huge pain.

“Adam…” you think one more time. And right before your head hits the window, breaking the glass, your last thought goes for the man who said he wishes he never met you.

♥♥♥♥♥

“What the fuck did I do?” Adam says ashamed. He bents down to pick up the pieces of the table and he thinks he needs to sweep up the pieces of the broken mirror.

A thunder breaks in the sky and he shudders as if it was the premonition of something horrible happening.

“Fucking rain,” he mumbles. He can’t believe he let you go while it’s raining like it’s the end of the world.

Because the truth is he never meant those words he said. He just gets so intense he loses the sense of reality and gets so angry he needs to hurt himself or the person next to him. Too bad that person is always you.

He’s already thinking for a good apologize when his phone rings and he jumps scared.

“It’s too fucking silent in here,” he says. Then, he takes a deep breath and takes the phone of his pocket, sure it’s you calling.

“What the…?” he mutters under his breath when he sees an unknown number. “Yes, hello?”

“Mr. Sackler?” a female voice says.

“Yeah, it’s me, Adam. Who’s this?”

“This is nurse Vidal, Mr. Sackler. I’m calling because you Miss (L/N) has you as her emergency contact.”

Adam’s sight blurs for a second and he needs to sit down on the almost broken sofa. He tells himself not to panic, you’re probably crying in the hospital with a sprained ankle and nothing else.

“I-is s-she ok-kay?” he stutters.

“She’s alive but it’s urgent for you to come, Mr. Sackler,” she answers.

“No,” Adam whispers and the hand holding his phone shakes. “Not possible.”

“Mr. Sackler? Did you hear me?” the nurse says on the other side of the line. “Miss (L/N) is alive but in critical condition. She’s at the Saint Boy Hospital, just ask for her.”

“Yeah, yeah, got it. Thank you.” He hangs up and stands up, trying not to lose his balance.

He gives one spin around the apartment and tugs his hair with both hands. “Fuck,” he cries.

Next, he runs out of the apartment. He runs as fast as he can to you. And as he runs the words “If only I could never see you again” chasing him. As if they were a demon and he’s a scared little boy.

♥♥♥♥♥

“It’s important that we evaluate the state of her lungs, and even more of her heart and her chest wall to determine if there’s any injury to that. But for now, we must reduce the risk of her brain swelling, since her head took the strongest hit. That’s why we have her in a coma,” the doctor, a 50-year-old man, explains to Adam. “Fortunately there are no fractures. I’ve evaluated the test results, and everything indicates that she won’t require any type of surgical intervention.”

Adam lets the doctor finish his long speech and asks, “So she’s gonna be okay?”

The doctor, a little taken back because of Adam’s question, asks, “Did you hear a thing I said? She needs to rest. She’s young and she was healthy. We can only hope for the best.”

“And what about a broken heart?” Adam speaks.

“Uh?”

“I broke her heart. Call her a cunt. I even told her I didn’t want to see her again.” The doctor flinches at the bad word. “How she’s going to heal from that?”

“I,” the doctor sighs. “I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe talk to her or read her, she might hear you.”

“Can I see her now?” Adam is already tired of the doctor’s bullshit. Sure, he has helped you but he doesn’t understand a single thing.

“Sure, but before you see her I must warn you…” the doctor makes a pause. “She’s a little bruised.”

Adam takes a deep sigh and a memory of your smiling face flashes in his mind. The only good thing he has ever done was meeting you and he ruined it.

“I’m ready.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Adam opens the door of room 607 and he feels like his knees are about to give up. The first thing he notices it’s the beep of a machine next to your bed.

“Hey, kid,” he says between sobs. He approaches you and sees your face full of little cuts and bruises. Even your neck has an ugly reddish-purple bruise. “Shit, I’m a pussy for already crying.”

He observes you sleeping so peacefully, how you don’t move a muscle and adds, “You look like an angel sleeping.” But then he stops himself. “That’s so cheesy, I’m sorry. I know you hate cheesy things.”

He sits on a chair near to your bed and his hand shakes as he takes yours very carefully.

“I know you have a plastic tube stuck down your throat so you don’t have to answer me,” he tries to laugh. “But I want you to know I’m so fucking sorry and what I said was pure bullshit. You’re the best thing that has happened to me and I want to cherish that all my life.”

He tries to steady his breath and squeezes your hand. But there’s no answer.

“I can’t believe,” his voice breaks and he feels a tug on his chest. “I can’t believe I said I didn’t want to see you again. I never thought this would happen. Fuck, I’m an asshole.”

Maybe if he cries hard enough you’ll wake up, telling him to shut up. So he waits. One minute. Then, two. Then three. But you’re not moving and your eyes are still closed.

“Please, don’t die, (Y/N),” he sobs. “I can’t live without you. I’m a fucking mess.”

Then Adam does something he hasn’t done since he was a kid: praying.

He looks up to the ceiling, as if God was there, and with desperation he prays, “Please, don’t let her die because of me. Take me instead of her but please,” he begs. “don’t let her die.”

After everything has been said and no miracle has happened, Adam stays the night with you holding your hand.

♥♥♥♥♥

“This one is called ‘The Other Side,’” Adam says as he holds a book. Then he reads the cover page, “Some desires can lead you to hell’s heart.”

He stares at you, still unconscious for the last three weeks. They’re already taken you the tube out of your throat because you’re breathing by yourself, which is a good sign.

“I wonder if that happened to us,” he speaks out loud. “We desired each other so much, but look where we are.”

He has been here every single day and every single night, right by your side, refusing to leave because when you wake up — because you will — he has to be the first person you see.

He hasn’t slept, but that’s okay because you’re sleeping for both of you. And he hasn’t eaten either — but if you can’t eat a burger with fries, then why he should eat it?

Suddenly the beep-beep of the machine goes faster and Adam gets up from the chair, ready to call a doctor. But then something incredible happens: Your eyelids flutter and your face contorts in pain.

“Shit, shit,” he says. Everything around him stops and he suddenly he’s unable to move. His limbs are frozen in place.

You start to cough with your eyes completely opened. On Adam’s face, there are tears falling down.

“Look at your little pout,” he can’t help but say. It’s like you just woke up from a really long nap.

He approaches the bed and you stare at him in confusion. Your eyes are asking him what happened to you?

“Okay, shit, before the doctors come in I wanted to tell you I love you, alright? I love you with all my heart and we’ll make things work out no matter what,” he tells you. He wants to pepper kisses across your face but he stops. Saying he loves you should be enough for that.

Because he’s serious about what he’s saying. As long as you have each other anything is possible.

And it’s like you believe him because you’re smiling at him. Yes, you are. A big wide smile. Then you finally speak:

“Who are you?”


End file.
